1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing personal information, and more particularly to a system and method for managing personal information wherein users have increased control of their personal information and administrators have increased efficiency of administration.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of conventional systems and methods may be used for communicating personal information. For example, one system enables a user to establish relationships between users, such that the users can share personal information. However, such systems do not allow a user to establish a relationship with a plurality of users simultaneously. Accordingly, such systems place an administrative burden on all of the users.
Some conventional systems allow a number of members to share personal information with a number of group members. However, such systems do not allow a user to update a number of different groups by updating a single user object, such as a single user record.